


The Diaries of Youth One: Try (Darby/Avengers: Age of Ultron)

by Smax



Series: The Diaries of Youth: Darby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annelise - Freeform, Birdie - Freeform, Bruce - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Clint - Freeform, Darby - Freeform, Darby book one, Evelyn - Freeform, Firebird, Gen, Isolde - Freeform, Major - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Mysterio - Freeform, Natasha - Freeform, Ned - Freeform, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Nicole - Freeform, Percy Jackson musical, Peter - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Torbog, Try, Ultron - Freeform, Wanda - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, aunt may - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, kraken - Freeform, may - Freeform, may parker - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, pietro - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, teleportation device, tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smax/pseuds/Smax
Summary: I already know it, I’ll probably blow it. But I’m going there anyway.I may fail you, I may fail you. I may fail, but it doesn’t mean that I won't try. I’ll try.Secrets, a new home, new friends, new enemies. It was always their dream to be apart of the MCU, but now that it's actually happened... it is less than stellar.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character
Series: The Diaries of Youth: Darby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915654





	1. Part One, Chapter One: 2448 Miles, L.A. Never Looked So Far Away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is trademarked by Marvel Studios. All characters (with the exception of Darby, Annelise, Nicole, Isolde, and Evelyn) are characters created and owned by Marvel Studios, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel.

**Sunday, May 13, 2020: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Stark’s Cabin**

  
Darby’s mind was racing. A million thoughts flooded her head at the same time, sending a sharp headache pounding. She pushed herself up, off of the floor she was sprawled on. The blond, curly headed girl crossed the room to the desk by the window and sat down, rubbing her eyes, which were red and bloodshot from crying, and sighed. Darby surveyed the desk in front of her, taking inventory of the items there. Each object seemed oddly mundane compared to the technology and resources that had surrounded her for years.

A leather-bound diary, a cup filled with sharpened and unsharpened pencils alike, her favorite pen, a pencil sharpener, a stack of textbooks, a binder of notes, a pile of sticky notes, and three letters, unopened, that were leaning against the window pane.

Darby glanced at the letters, wishing she could bring herself to open them. But how could she, when opening them would mean accepting that her friends were gone? She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again and moved on to the diary. Darby flipped it open and picked up the pen, pausing to read the first entry.

It was from 2015, five years ago, written only a few weeks into her training. Darby sighed, finding herself suddenly unable to write. This had been happening more and more lately, since she was settling into a much less exciting routine than she previously entertained.

Five years ago she would have trained, joked around with her friends, gone on missions, and, at the end of the day, climbed into bed and written a quick entry before turning out the light and falling asleep. Now, she woke up late, finished chores and school work, then watched movies and played with Morgan until it was time for bed. It was seriously boring.

Darby stared out the window at the lake. The morning light reflected off of it, causing her to squint, but she could see enough to notice Tony, out in the middle of the lake, trying to fish. She laughed as she watched the hook get caught on the boat when he tried to cast it out.

Darby turned to look at her phone as it rang. Annelise, her only surviving friend. Darby shook her head, she would talk to her when she went downstairs. She glanced out the window again, taking note of the thermometer that hung outside her window. It would be a good morning for a run.

Darby stood, making her way to the closet. She changed out of her pajamas and pulled on black leggings and a teal tank top. She threw her hair into a quick ponytail and grabbed her earbuds and phone. Darby slid on socks and tennis shoes, then paused as she passed her door. She hesitated, then grabbed Evelyn’s old color guard jacket and made her way downstairs.

The smell of bacon reached her nose as she reached the foot of the stairs and saw Morgan toddling towards her.

“Morning, mini-m!” Darby said as she swept the two year old daughter of Tony Stark into her arms, tickling her. Morgan shrieked in laughter and Pepper appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” she stated, taking Morgan from Darby and walking into the kitchen.

“I thought I’d go for a run,” Darby said, following her. “Tony is fishing this morning?”

“Yup,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

“He can save the world, but he can’t fish,” joked Annelise, looking up from her phone on the couch. “You look like a mom, Darbs,”

“Wow, I haven’t heard that one before,” Darby said as she rolled her eyes. “Why did you call me?

“I wanted to see if you were awake, and look! You are!”

Darby laughed and waved goodbye as she stepped onto the porch and began jogging down the driveway. Darby put in her earbuds. “Amelia, play “Try” from _The Lightning Thief: The Percy Jackson Musical_ ,”

“Playing “Try”,” said the voice of her A.I., Amelia.

_2448 miles, LA never looked so far away._

Darby jogged down the road, thinking back to the time she and her friends got thrown into the MCU. They still, after three losses and five years, hadn’t found a way home.

_2448 trials, who knows how many dangers stand in our way._

They had accompanied the Avengers on many missions, whether they were scenes from movies they had watched or not, each time a surprise rounding the corner. Some were not so great.

_I already know it, I’ll probably blow it. But I’m going there anway._

They had only had two weeks of training before being thrown into the fight. Despite her protests, Steve assured Darby they were ready. They weren't.

_I may fail you, I may fail you. I may fail, but it doesn’t mean that I won’t try._

They had fallen as a team and struggled to climb their way back up, divided.

_I may fail you, I may fail you. I may fail, but it doesn’t mean that I won't try. I’ll try._

Only three more years. _I can survive that long, right?_ Darby thought.


	2. Part One, Chapter Two: 2448 Trials, Who Knows How Many Dangers Stand In Our Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evelyn has a questionable idea, and it goes as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which is trademarked by Marvel Studios. All characters (with the exception of Darby, Annelise, Nicole, Isolde, and Evelyn) are characters created and owned by Marvel Studios, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel.

**Monday, November 4, 2019: Home Universe, School**

“Darby Bell,” the teacher called and Darby stood, making her way down the aisle towards the teacher’s desk. “Great work, Darby,”

“Thank you,” Darby answered with a smile, receiving her graded unit eight test. Ninety-three point seven percent, rounded up to a ninety-four. Not what she was aiming for, but good enough.

“Psst,” someone whispered to her as she returned to her desk. Darby turned to face her friends Evelyn and Annelise, who sat behind her.

“What?” she asked.

“How’d you do?” asked Evelyn, peering over Darby’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of her paper. Darby quickly whisked it into her organized binder, filing it into the algebra unit eight section.

“Okay,” Darby answered suspiciously.

“Okay? That’s it?” Annelise groaned. “Common Darbs, ya gotta give us more than that,”

“Nope,” Darby said, and reached out to stop Evelyn’s water bottle and Annelise’s pens from falling off their desks. “Watch your elbows, girls,”

“Yes, mom,” Annelise said teasingly as she got up to receive her own paper. She came skipping back happily. “Ninety-one! Now will you tell us yours?”

“No,”

“I got a Ninety,” Evelyn said hopefully. Darby just shook her head with an amused smile on her face. “You did better than both of us, didn’t you?”

Darby shrugged and Evelyn threw her hands into the air, exasperated. Darby laughed as the bell rang and they gathered their stuff, heading towards lunch. When they reached the lunch room their friends

Nicole and Isolde were already there.

“How was the french test, Nicole?” asked Darby as they sat down.

“Good, but the verbs messed me up so look out for those,” Nicole said, slapping Evelyn on the arm to get her to stop trying to shove her off the bench.

“How about your spanish test, Izzy?”

“Good,” Isolde answered. “How was math?”

“Evelyn got a ninety and Annelise got a ninety-one!” Darby exclaimed proudly.

“And Darby won’t tell us what she got,” Evelyn sighed, stealing Darby’s lunch. “To bad she can’t eat lunch until the does,”

“Eve!” Darby whined, trying to get her lunch back. After several minutes of playing keep away with Darby’s lunch, Darby gave in. “Fine, I got a ninety-four,”

“No way!” Annelise exclaimed.

“Can I have my lunch back now?” Darby asked, holding her hand out. Evelyn returned it, smiling triumphantly. The group settled into comfortable silence as they ate, until Evelyn seemed to remember something.

“Oh! Guess what?” she asked.

“What?” Izzy guessed, putting her fork down and opening a Capri-Sun.

“I found a way to become a part of the MCU,” Evelyn stated proudly. The others just stared at her. “What? I can prove it!”

“Sure, Eve,” Nicole said, popping a grape into her mouth. She quickly pushed her grapes out of reach as Evelyn tried to steal them. “No! Eat your own grapes!”

Evelyn huffed, then turned to Darby, “Aren’t you a little bit interested?”

“It is an interesting claim,” Darby said, folding the foil from her applesauce cup into a spoon.  
“Darby!” exclaimed Izzy, stealing her applesauce and not giving it back until Darby got up to get a real spoon.

“How does it work?” Darby asked as she sat back down and took back her applesauce.  
“I don’t know,” Evelyn said. Darby looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You know it works, whatever it is, but don’t know how?”  
“No? Think about it this way: If it does work, you get to be an Avenger, if it doesn’t, nothing changes. Either way, what do you lose?”

“I’m free tomorrow,” Annelise said, making the decision for the group, and a chorus of agreements followed.

**Tuesday, November 5, 2019: Home Universe, Evelyn’s House**

Darby entered Evelyn’s house the following day through the garage, coming into the kitchen.

“Hi, baby!” Mrs. Batte exclaimed when she walked in. “The girls are already in Evelyn’s room, can you help me carry these in?” she asked, handing Darby two bowls of popcorn and picking up several more snacks and drinks.

“Darby’s here!” Annelise yelled when they entered the room. Mrs. Batte was quickly relieved of the snacks and left the girls to their own devices.

“Well, let’s get started. Where’s Izzy?” asked Darby, standing in the doorway as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Pillows and blankets were everywhere and her friends were sprawled on either the floor or bed.

“Izzy couldn’t come,” Nicole said.

“Oh. So she’s missing out on this, um,  _ opportunity _ ?” Darby picked her way across the floor, avoiding stepping on Evelyn’s cat and sitting on the bed.

“Sadly,” Evelyn answered, completely serious. She pulled a cardboard box out of the closet, and set it in front of the TV. Annelise, Nicole, and Darby glanced at each other. “This is my teleportation device. It’s what’s going to take us into the MCU,”

“Did you make this during crack-head hour?” Nicole asked. Evelyn glared at her, then gestured back towards the teleportation device. It was a cardboard box covered in foil and tape, and looked like a spaceship a toddler would have made.

“It was  _ 2 a.m. _ ,” Evelyn specified.

“Are we supposed to get in it? Cause it’s not big enough-” begin Annelise.

“No, of course not! It works on it’s own,” Evelyn answered, taking the remote from the bedside table and turning on the TV. She selected  _ Avengers: Age of Ultron _ from the menu, then sat on the floor next to Nicole as the movie began to play.

The teleportation device was long forgotten thirty minutes into the movie as they watched Ultron make his appearance. It was then that things began to change. Their surroundings began to lose their color slowly, turning a blinding white, and a breeze picked up, slight at first but then a gusting wind.

“Evelyn?” Annelise cried over the sound, holding onto Darby’s arm for dear life. “What’s going on?”

“It’s working!” Evelyn exclaimed happily. Before anything else was said Darby and Annelise fell downwards, as if the bed was taken from under them. Their fall felt like it lasted for hours, and Darby became sore. Her muscles ached, her throat was sore from screaming, and her hand cramped from holding onto Annelise’s arm. Then, as suddenly as they fell, they landed. In a pile of broken glass.

**Wednesday, March 25, 2015: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Avengers Tower**

Darby hissed in pain as the tiny shards pierced her skin, drawing tiny drops of blood. She heard Annelise groan beside her and quickly scrambled up to help her friend, ignoring the pain of glass under her feet. When they were standing and free of glass, though not the blood, they looked at their surroundings.

The two girls seemed to be in a large building of sorts, it was night, and the lights were off. Whoever lived there had already gone to bed. It took a moment for the fact that they were indeed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to register. When it did, Darby covered her mouth with her hand and turned to Annelise, who looked at her excitedly.

“Oh god,” Darby whispered, stumbling to the wall and leaning into it.

“Isn’t this great!” Annelise exclaimed loudly. Darby shushed her, but Annelise had already been heard. Footsteps echoed in the large room, meaning someone was approaching.

“Who's there?” called a voice from the stairs. The light flickered on to reveal Tony Stark pointing a blaster directly at the two girls.

“Um, hey,” Annelise said awkwardly, inching her way towards the hallway to their left. Clint Barton stepped out of it, blocking her path, with an arrow nocked in his bow. Annelise tried the other exits, getting stopped by an Avenger each time. Eventually she resorted to standing behind Darby.

“Who are you?” asked Tony again. Darby glanced back at Annelise nervously.

“My name is Darby Bell and I’m from a different universe…” She glanced at her watch and nearly gasped in surprise. “And, apparently, time,”

  
  
  



End file.
